The present invention relates to sheet material handling devices and more particularly to mechanisms for directing successive sheets of paper traveling in a stream into different passages.
In the past, machines for directing sheets of paper into different passages have included wedge-shaped deflectors and control means for shifting the position of the deflectors in response to the movements of the sheets. The control means have generally comprised shaft-and-gear assemblies which adjust the orientation of the deflector when actuated by the sheets individually pushing a lever as they pass into one of the exit passages. Alternatively, electromechanical means, such as solenoids, have been employed to shift the deflector in response to electrical signals from photoelectric devices which sense the passing of sheets of paper.
The present invention provides an apparatus for alternately directing sheets of paper into different passages and does not require a separate control means for shifting the position of a deflector assembly and also does not require an external input to control such a deflector assembly. The present invention provides an apparatus which is, therefore, simpler, more reliable and less expensive than traditional paper separator devices.